Question: $ {6 \times 0.8 = {?}} $
Explanation: ${0}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.8}\times {6}= {4.8}$ ${8}$ ${0}\times {6}+{4}= {4}$ ${4}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 6 \times 0.8 = 4.8} $